


Němý výkřik

by JohnKjaere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad Sherlock Holmes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnKjaere/pseuds/JohnKjaere
Summary: Přál si vrátit čas. Vše, co prožil, co pokazil, co řekl - litoval toho, že vůbec kdy dopustil, aby jeho srdce ovládl sentiment. Litoval, že kdy vpustil Johna Watsona do svého života.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Němý výkřik

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud je něco, co mi jde psát od ruky a dokonce v rekordním čase, tak je angst. :D A vzhledem k tomu, že je kolikrát Sherlock (nejen) v seriálu popisován jako sociopat, mám lehce zajímavé pocity z představy, jak by Sherlock truchlil, kdyby se Johnovi něco stalo (aneb ''je v pořádku, že se mi taková představa líbí?'').

S rukama za zády, pohledem upřeným do země a se shrbenými zády stál nohama vratce na zelené, čerstvě deštěm pokropené husté trávě. Byl oděn ve společenském obleku, vlasy slušně upravené, malé vlnky mu však i tak padaly jemně do obličeje. Stál tam dlouho, tak dlouho, až se mu zdálo, že jej rozbahněná země pohlcuje pod svůj povrch. Možná by to i ocenil.

Všichni hřbitov opustili. Vždyť to už bylo několik hodin, co proběhlo poslední rozloučení - pár lidí proneslo dojemné proslovy, vysmrkali se do kapesníčků a šli truchlit domů. Jenže Sherlock nemohl. Copak to bylo tak jednoduché, rozloučit se s někým tak rychle? Poté, co...

Nebrečel. Nedokázal se přinutit k slzám. Místo toho cítil, jak se mu v krku tvoří obrovský knedlík a hrudník se mu bolestně stahuje. Nikdy se tak necítil, nikdy nedovolil, aby se tak cítil. O to horší a intenzivnější byly všechny emoce, které celé ty roky nevnímal a které mu najednou dávaly vědět, že i přesto, že sám sebe považoval za sociopata, byly tam. Schované v koutě jeho Paláce mysli, v zapadlé komnatě, která se s Johnovou smrtí sama od sebe odemkla a omráčila jeho racionální myšlení. Převzaly kontrolu.

Z hrdla se mu vydral jeden táhlý, bolestný vzlyk.  
Čím si to zasloužil? Bůh mu nadělil přítele, člověka, který mu byl bližší, než většina jeho rodiny. Někoho, kdo akceptoval jeho povahu, někoho, kdo mu dělal večeře, i když je nikdy nesnědl. Kdo s ním řešil případy, pobíhal s ním po Anglii. Kdo jej přikrýval, když nedopatřením usnul na pohovce v obývacím pokoji. Kdo pro něj zastřelil člověka, i když se znali pouze zlomek času.

Někoho, kdo byl ochotný pro něj zemřít.

Když nad tím vším tak přemýšlel, došlo mu, že si vlastně všechno tohle zasloužil. Nebyla to zima, co třásla jeho tělem, nýbrž bolest ze ztráty. Oprávněný strach, že zůstane sám, ale také vědění, fakt, že dedukce, jeho největší přednost, mu byla v životě zbytečná.

Zastřenýma očima vzhlédl ke kamennému náhrobku, na kterém bylo vyryto zlatě John Watson, doktor, otec a milovaný přítel. Otec, ach ano - malá blonďatá holčička s tmavě modrýma očima, které zdědila po svém stresu vyhledávajícím otci. Sherlock věděl, že je dítě rozhodně bude těžké vychovat, ale i tak se dlouhou dobu snažil o to, aby ji získal do péče. Ta malá usměvavá dívenka byla poslední známkou toho, že tu jeho přítel byl, že se mu jeho přítomnost nezdála, že si jej nevymyslel. Zlomilo mu srdce, když si ji Johnova sestra odvážela z Baker street.

Byl zcela sám.

,,Johne,'' pronesl zlomeným hlasem, těžce polykal, když se snažil mluvit. Pomalu se smrákalo, začínalo být chladno a na hřbitově byl už jen správce, který se na něj soucitně díval celé odpoledne. Nechtěl Sherlocka vyhánět. ,,Johne, moc se ti omlouvám.''

Ruce se mu třásly, když přikročil blíž k náhrobku a klekl si před něj, nehledě na to, že bude mít kolena od bahna a kabát nasáklý vodou. Bylo mu to jedno. Špičkami prstů přejel po svrchní straně leštěného kameně, po zlatě vytesaném jméně jeho přítele. Zavadil hřbetem ruky o věnec z růží, které kdosi přinesl a zavěsil jej o náhrobek.

Nedokázal ze sebe vydat nic jiného. Slova se mu zadrhávala na jazyku, a když se po nějaké době nedostala ven, Sherlock je jednoduše znovu spolkl a zavřel oči. Třásl se, když se znovu rozpršelo. V tu chvíli by i hlupák poznal, že mu po tváři netečou pouze dešťové kapky, ale plazí se po nich i slané horké slzy jako hrachy, které těžce dopadaly na jeho stehna, mezitím, co mu v hlavě rezonoval němý výkřik.


End file.
